


Besides She Said

by thesnicken



Series: Margaery doing stuff and Sansa just going with it [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, uhmm idk just these cute lil ladies being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnicken/pseuds/thesnicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery gets Sansa a tattoo for her birthday, which Sansa is both terryfied and thrilled over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besides She Said

Sansa was mildly terrified as she got on the train, spotting Margaery's wild grin before anything else.

"You don't have to look so scared, Sansa," Margaery assured her. "It pricks at first and then you don't really feel it. At least not until later, then it begins to ache."

Sansa decided to stop listening before Margaery went into graphic details using her large vocabulary about what the pain of the tattoo Sansa was soon to receive would feel like.

Sansa had made the mistake of telling her girlfriend one night while lazily tracing the flowers that decorated her arm that she wouldn't mind getting her own tattoo someday. She had expected Margaery to instantly stampede her with questions about this theoretical body art.

_What are you gonna get done?_

_Do you think you'll get more than one?_

_Will your father be okay with it?_

Oddly enough, Margaery never brought the subject up again. That was until Sansa's birthday where Margaery announced that the following weekend, she would take her to get her first tattoo. Sansa was actually rather pleased with the gift. She knew that without the prompting of Margaery, she would never have built up the courage to do this, among many other things.

"Can I see it?" Margaery asked.

"I've shown you, like, eight times," Sansa replied, yet she still stretched into her bag to pull out the piece of paper with the design on it.

When Sansa was informed that she was to be getting a tattoo (and on such short notice) she was clueless about what she might get. It was by chance that she had picked up Jon's sketchbook which reminded her of all the small wolves he used to doodle in the corners of his class books. She then asked him if he would consider designing something small for her tattoo.

Jon was delighted at this. Perhaps because someone liked his work enough to want it permanently injected into their skin. But he also seemed to find it incredibly funny that little Lady Sansa was doing something as rebellious as getting a tattoo. The two had been getting on a lot better since Sansa had started dating Margaery and Jon had _finally_ gotten over his emo phase.

He spent the next three days drawing and redrawing the wolf design. Everything Sansa saw that he drew for her seemed beautiful, but her continued to insist that "There is no way I'm letting any sister of mine mark her flesh with this sort of crap," before scrunching it up and tossing it towards the bin.

The final design he showed her made her cry. Jon had drawn Lady who had been put down over three years before. Sansa had never really gotten over the death of the dog who had been her best friend and if there was anything or anyone who Sansa knew she loved and would always love without a glimmer of a chance of regret.

"Are you sure you don't want to make it bigger?" Margaery asked while examining the small wolf. "I know it's only your first one, but still."

"I'm happy with this," said Sansa. She smiled softly to herself as she slipped the paper back into her bag.

The tattoo parlour sat in between an Indian take away and a subway. The neon signs outside informed them that yes, this was a tattoo parlour and yes, they are open. Inside, black frames were hanging on the walls, filled with designs ranging from delicate stars to Celtic crosses to large birds of prey. Sansa felt too tall for the low ceilinged room. She wrung out the handle of her bag as the sound of the tattoo gun shrieked through the air like a dentist’s drill.

They waited for a moment before Margaery got bored and shouted out.

"Hey Dany!" She called. "You here?"

Almost instantly, Margaery's voice was met by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Marg! It's been too long!" Dany called when she saw them.

Sansa had met her once or twice before and found her incredibly entertaining to watch. The only way Sansa could think of to describe Dany was as a punk rock tree hugging hipster. When Sansa first met her, she had been interrogated by Dany. She had then been warned that if she ever hurt Margaery, she would certainly regret it. Sansa did not doubt that this was true as Dany could go from a comforting flame to hell fire in a matter of moments. There had once been a rumour that she dated the head of the mafia which had been followed by a rumour that she _was_ the mafia.

Dany wore a crop top and high waisted shorts which showed off the only three tattoo's that she hadf; three dragons, a black one sitting on her shoulder, a green one wrapped around her waist and a white one, clinging to her thigh.

"It's great to see you too Dany. We really have to stop waiting so long in between our visits," Margaery said.

"True, true. It seems these days the only time I get to see you is when I'm sticking a needle in your flesh. Sansa!" She clapped her hands together. "It's wonderful to see you again!'

Dany hugged her briefly and kissed her on the cheek.

"My, my. How long have you two been together now?"

"It'll be a year next month," Sansa said, blushing.

"How wonderful! You know, you two are the absolute cutest! You have to do something big for your anniversary, but then again, if you would prefer something a little more, ah, intimate, if you catch my drift I would totally get it. Anyways, I digress. You're here for a reason. We can catch up while I'm inflicting pain upon you."

She clasped Sansa's hands and lightly pulled her towards the back room.

"Where are you getting it done, Sansa?"

"My upper arm," Sansa replied while lacing her free hand with Margaery's.

When Sansa presented her with the design, Dany took an awful lot of time considering it, humming to herself and frowning in a way that made Sansa a lot more nervous than she already was.

"Is, is there something wrong with it?" Sansa eventually asked.

"What? Oh of course not, Sansa. It's lovely! Did you draw it yourself?"

"No," Sansa said. "It was my brother, Jon."

Dany then proceeded to inform her that she knew Jon and he was just the greatest. She said she hadn't met any other Stark's but based on the two who she had the pleasure of being acquainted with, she had no doubt that the rest would be lovely.

Sansa would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the flattery and if she didn't know better, she would guess that Dany was flirting with her. It took her a moment to wonder if Margaery had picked up on her friend’s flirtatious tone. One glance towards her girlfriend assured Sansa that Margaery had most certainly noticed it.

Due to all sweet talking on Dany's part, Sansa never even noticed the tattoo gun until it was pressed to her skin.

The feeling was more of a shock than anything. It was an odd sort of pressure, like having a pen pushed into her arm repeatedly.

Sansa refused to allow herself to look at the work that Dany was doing and instead, tried to focus on Margaery. Margaery, however, was staring at the needle with what Sansa thought was either amazement or nervousness. Her eyebrows were knitted together, as if she were the one concentrating on inking someone’s skin.

She allowed everything to blur out of focus, the pain washing over her, so all she could see were the outlines of Dany on one side, hunched over with a lock of silver hair falling over her cheek, and Margaery sitting with her back straight on the other.

It was easy to forget sometimes that Margaery, like Sansa, had been raised a lady. She had the skill to both blend into a crowd and be the centre of attention at the same time. This talent made it at times hard to see that she was anyone other than the easy-going party girl she allowed others to see. Yet Sansa could still spot the Lady underneath. She saw it in the way Margaery held herself, the way she ate and drank, the way she greeted strangers and the way she always found a smile for people, regardless of what her true feelings for them were.

Sansa wasn’t particularly aware of time was passing until the sound of the gun stopped, followed by a sigh from Dany.

“Well, I’ve got to say Sansa, I’m incredibly impressed by you. First timers aren’t always so calm,” said Dany.

“I can’t say I ever expected anything different,” Margaery said. “She’s got a freakish ability to hide her pain. It took me some time to unravel this one.”

Sansa ignored them, far too fascinated by the small wolf etched onto her skin. Dany had certainly done her job and the wolf looked exactly like the one Jon had drawn. She moved her arm one way, then another, looking at the different angles and ignoring the throbbing she felt each time she moved.

Eventually, Margaery and Dany stopped gabbing about how amazing Sansa was and moved over to the till where Margaery paid for Sansa’s birthday present. Dany wrapped up Sansa’s arm with firm delicacy, listing off all the after care rules she must follow for a speedy healing process.

“So you must come to the party this weekend,” Dany said as she guided them to the door. “The very presence of the two of you is enough to ensure the awesomeness of any gathering.”

“I’d love to come,” Sansa said. “And thank you, Dany. This is genuinely beautiful,” she said, nodding down to her arm.

Dany was clearly pleased to hear this and the three of them continued to talk for at least ten more minutes before Margaery said that they really ought to leave and get the train before rush hour.

At the train stop, Sansa beamed with joy when she looked down at her cling film wrapped arm.

“It's really cute, Sansa,” Margaery commented.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But you're right, I should have gotten it bigger.” Margaery's face lit into a smile.

“Does that mean you want more?”

“Sure, but not too many.”

Margaery seemed overjoyed at the prospect of a new, painful activity she could partake in with her girlfriend.

“Thank you, by the way,” Sansa said, quietly.

“It's cool. It's your birthday present! You don't need to say thank you.”

“No, I don't just mean for the tattoo,” she sighed. “I mean thanks for helping me and stuff over the past year. Before you, I didn't really...do anything.”

“So you're thanking me for making you a rebel?” Margaery smirked.

“No, no. That's not it. I mean, I always did as I was told before, and I still do, I guess. But I didn't just do what I was told. I was some sort of ladylike robot. You came along and sure, at first it was bad because you sort of caused a sexuality crisis, but then I got to enjoy being friends with you and I was able to see that I didn’t have to go totally off the rails to enjoy myself. Nor did I need to be the perfect daughter forever. You helped me find a sort of medium to live in. So just thank you for being you and I love you and yeah.”

Sansa stopped speaking and looked down. She wasn’t a person who ever had difficultly talking about her feelings, but the way she felt with Margaery was just so intimate, saying anything about it out loud made her blush.

She stood with her shoulders hunched, not looking up until she felt the peck of Margaery’s lips on hers. Sansa’s hair fell over their faces, acting as a curtain between them and the others at the station. The kiss made Sansa blush stronger, but out of pleasure rather than embarrassment now. They laced their fingers together and swayed as one.

The two continued the kiss until Margaery made the mistake of wrapping her other hand around Sansa’s arm, hurting her where the fresh tattoo was and causing her to yelp.

Margaery apologised repeatedly, but Sansa just smiled, pulling her back in for another kiss, forgetting all about the pain she felt and the train they had to catch.

All that really mattered in that moment-or any moment, really-was Margaery and the joy she brought Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never gotten a tattoo before so i apologise if any of the descriptions of the pain or anything else is inaccurate. the title of this fic is a song by to kill a king cause i seem to of made the decision to call every fic in this series after a song that has "she" in the title


End file.
